


Amnesia

by ferikkusu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Well, we all know that not all wedding bells guarantee happy endings because after nine years of being together Kim Mingu and Kim Wonwoo had their first big problem and it's up to MIngyu to solve it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I still haven't updated my other story, I had to get this out of my system. It's a bit fast paced but I hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> There's a hint of JeongCheol's future relationship here for my other story.

Kim Mingyu couldn’t be happier; everything is perfectly going according to plan. The placid air blowing silently, the soft lights illuminating the enchanting wilderness of Canada making it look more serene. But, none of those could beat the joy Mingyu felt as he look at his husband’s dark piercing eyes that seems like an endless stretch of midnight as he slowly walk down the aisle. He couldn’t ask for more because marrying Jeon Wonwoo is better than enough. 

 

Well, we all know that not all wedding bells guarantee happy endings because after nine years of being together the Kim Mingyu and Kim Wonwoo had their first big problem. 

 

In his 26 years of existence Mingyu has never ran so fast in his life. When he woke up this morning he knew something will go wrong he could feel it in his gut, now he’s panting like crazy hoping that his husband is all right. He was in a meeting when Wonwoo’s mother called saying that his husband got into a car accident and is currently being treated in the hospital he works in.

“Mi-miss Chou! Where? Where is he?” Mingyu asked the startled receptionist. He didn’t have to tell who because she perfectly knows it's Wonwoo. He often comes there to bring lunch for Mingyu or to just pass time and complain that it’s boring to be a househusband because Mingyu wouldn’t let him work. She knows that she mustn’t tell him, not yet but she couldn’t, Mingyu looks worried sick and she doesn’t want to add any more pain to Mingyu. 

“He-he’s in room 304 but seonsaengnim----” before she could continue Mingyu sprinted to the stairs and that’s the biggest mistake she could ever do.

When Mingyu went near room 304 he could hear muffled screams and arguments which became halted when Mingyu opened the door. “Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked pathetically as hot tears fell from his face. He couldn’t take the sight of his husband covered in bandages and face filled with bruises. Wonwoo’s mother immediately went to Mingyu’s side “Why are you here dear?” she asked blocking Mingyu but her attempt was futile.

“Who are you?” Wonwoo croaked voice hoarse and raw “Do we know each other?” Those questions made Mingyu’s heart clench and he choked back a sob. 

“You-you told me that he didn’t hit his head!” Mingyu screamed. He’s shacking from anger, fear and sadness. Why does this have to happen?

“We thought---“ “YOU THOUGHT?” Mingyu screamed louder this time he was so angry they should have checked every part of Wonwoo.  
"Calm down son, don’t scream at her it’s not her fault.” Wonwoo’s dad interrupted. They wanted to calm Mingyu down but they couldn’t they’re scared too and they forgot that the person they’re talking about is just near them.

To say that Wonwoo’s head pounded is an understatement, it feels like it’s breaking in half and the noise isn’t helping either. He’s scared out of his mind because he’s in the hospital surrounded by strangers with the exception of his mom. He can’t remember a thing making him feel small and vulnerable. “Stop! STOP!!” he screamed and all the noises died down and his vision faded to black, it’s totally not his lucky day.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Doctor Kim, Doctor Kim wake up!” a soft female voice said which interrupted Mingyu’s sleep “Why are you sleeping in the office again?” Miss Chou asked the still sleepy doctor.

“Why? It’s my office I can do whatever I like in here” It has been a month since the incident and Wonwoo still haven’t recognized him which scared Mingyu a lot because from all the diseases that ever touched Wonwoo, Amnesia is the only thing he can’t heal. That medical field is not his forte so now he’s practically living in his office and overworking himself to forget the pain. He feels useless and no one can help him except Wonwoo himself but Wonwoo’s doctor said that it would be best to let the memories come slowly rather than force it and Mingyu believes him. Although it hurts him a lot to keep their marriage from Wonwoo he’d still do it, he vowed to never let anything bad to Wonwoo anyway. He’d try to slowly gain Wonwoo’s trust and not freak him out.

“Doctor Kim!” Miss Chou interrupted Mingyu’s train of thoughts “were you listening to me?” she asked pouting cutely. Mingyu admits that he finds her attractive if he isn’t gay he would have made a move. She has a pair of beautiful round eyes, a charming smile and a purple curly hair and it makes Mingyu wonder why the 25 years old Chou Tzuyu is still single. 

She let out a deep sigh and placed a coffee on Mingyu’s table “Stop worrying too much Doctor Kim, trust him and he’ll remember you.” She smiled softly and made her way out of Mingyu’s office. 

“Ah! Doctor Kim, you have a meeting in 20 minutes” she shouted and finally left the room. He shot up from his seat and immediately looked for his clothes which his mother-in-law put inside his office in case of emergencies. 

 

Tzuyu came to halt when she saw a tall dark haired man which seemed so familiar in front of her desk “Wonwoo-ssi?” she asked politely. Ever since the incident Wonwoo comes on the hospital to talk to Tzuyu without Mingyu knowing. At first she tries to talk about Mingyu but Wonwoo snaps at her every time she does that. When Wonwoo turned around she noticed that he’s holding something, a gift for Mingyu maybe. 

“Doctor Kim has a meeting you can give him that later” when she said that she noticed that Wonwoo’s face hardened.

“It’s not for him, it’s yours” the deep voiced male said giving her a small box in a dark blue wrapper with an elegant ribbon on top. 

Tzuyu wanted to decline but she’s a bit intimidated by the tall man “A-ah! Thank you Wonwoo-ssi” she smiled. When the gift touched her hand she felt a strange tingle on the bottom of her spine.

“Drop the “ssi”, just call me Wonwoo” the male said.

 

Mingyu feels pathetic, he couldn’t help but let the tears fall from his face as he watch his dear husband interact with Tzuyu. He knows by the look on Wonwoo’s face that he’s in love. Why can he not? They’ve been together for nine years, he knows every dip and creases on Wonwoo’s skin and every bit of emotion the person shows. He used to look at him like that, although it may not look like it but those piercing eyes twinkle every time it looks at him. Unlike now, it looks at him with anger and coldness, what can he do? He loves the guy too much and he vowed to never leave him. Even if it hurts, even if it kills him, he’ll stay by his husband’s side. Wiping his tears he hurriedly made his way to his office to fix his face and wait for his client. He’s made up his mind “If you can’t have him back then you’ll have to let him go, suck it up Kim Mingyu!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

If you ask Choi Seungcheol about Mingyu’s best characteristics then he’d tell you it’s his resolve but right now he seems to doubt himself. “Hey! You’re going to be fine he’ll remember you eventually! Just give him time” He said while rubbing his best friend back.

Mingyu’s been a sobbing mess for an hour now; yesterday he came to Seungcheol’s house drunk with a bleeding fist. He had to call his pregnant husband Jeonghan to help him tend to Mingyu who kept on muttering Wonwoo’s name.

Apparently, Mingyu’s attempt to ask Wonwoo out has been a failure so last night he just snapped and punched his car window which explains his bleeding fist. He just couldn’t understand why this man’s resolve broke down, when Wonwoo gets angry at him he magically make those anger disappear and when he make crucial mistakes he would face them head on. Seungcheol admits that Mingyu is strong and he would gladly say that to the latter’s face if it means making him happy but it wouldn’t because Wonwoo is the only one who could Mingyu happy again. 

“Hey, Mingyu stop crying and let’s eat” Jeonghan said softly while wiping Mingyu’s tears. Mingyu shook his head which made Jeonghan sigh.

“Come on or I’ll spoon feed you” Mingyu shook his head again and buried his face to Jeonghan’s neck

“Come on Mingyu or I’ll shove the food down your throat with the spoon” Jeonghan said with an eerily softer smile. Seungcheol gulped pregnant people are surely frightening he’d make sure not to piss his husband but, at least it seemed to work because Mingyu stopped crying and made his way to the kitchen.

“Tell me how to do that sometimes" Seungcheol told his husband which chuckled in return.

“I won’t if you don’t help me up!” its Seungcheol’s turn to chuckle as he watches his wife struggle to stand up.

“Hey! Stop being mean! Mingyu needs company” Jeonghan’s statement made Seungcheol pout “but I need you too!” Seungcheol whined.

“Stop being lovey-dovey or I’ll eat all your food!” Mingyu yelled which stopped the two’s bickering.

“It’s Seungcheol’s fault! He’s too whinny for his age” Jeonghan complained while Seungcheol helps him sit down.

“Why am I the whinny one now?” Seungcheol replied with a louder voice than he expected which made Jeonghan sniffle.

“You don’t love me anymore! I hate you!” Jeonghan said sobbing while eating a spoonful of curry.

Sometime it makes Mingyu wonder if those two are really older than him but at least it soothes him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“What? You’re going where?” Wonwoo’s mom, Seungcheol and Jeonghan asked at the same time.

“I’m going to Canada for an event and I’m planning to stay there.” Mingyu repeated 

“What about Wonwoo?” Mrs Jeon asked making Mingyu sigh

“Actually, I made a promise to myself that if I can’t have Mingyu back then I’ll give up” Mingyu hesitantly said.

“Wouldn’t going to another country lessen your chance?” Seungcheol asked.

“Wait! I think a time off wouldn’t hurt, being apart from Wonwoo for a while could help and a new environment could help Mingyu for a while” Jeonghan said offering a soft smile. Mingyu couldn’t agree more being here in Korea just adds to the pain he’s experiencing because almost all the things here reminds him of Wonwoo.

 

After some consideration they approved of Mingyu’s departure and that’s the reason why a sleepy Seungcheol is in the airport with a grumpy Jeonghan at 1 am. "Hyung I told you that I’m fine on my own.” Mingyu said.

“As if I’m letting you on your own again idiot! I know you’re sick of it and that’s what friends are for right?” Seungcheol smiled.

“Just go already Mingyu! I want to go home already~” Jeonghan whined dragging his husband away.

“Call me when you got there!” Seungcheol shouted.

Mingyu was never wrong in picking Seungcheol as his best friend even though he’s years older than him. Seungcheol makes him happy without knowing it although he would never admit it. 

 

Getting a job in Canada isn’t difficult for Mingyu because he’s a very successful doctor. He also likes the country because Wonwoo and he got married here, the people are nice and it’s totally a breath of fresh air. Everything would get better now he thought as he drifts into sleep.

Everything can never be better. While Mingyu was preparing his speech for graduating Medical students he received a call from Wonwoo. He almost dived for his phone when he heard the familiar ringtone.

 

“He-Hey Wonwoo! How have you been?” He asked smiling brightly.

“How dare you ask how have I been? You ruined everything you liar!” Wonwoo shouted from the other end of the line.

“Wha-what are you talking about?” Mingyu asked confused.

“You perfectly know what I’m talking about! You never told me that we’re married a-and…” Wonwoo sobbed “and I CAN NEVER BE WITH THE GIRL I LIKE BECAUSE OF YOU! I CAN’T BELAIVE IT! I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT I LOVED YOU! THAT I MARRIED A MAN! A MAN!” 

Tears fell from Mingyu’s eyes by Wonwoo’s statement. His heart aches, his head pound and his chest is about to burst. He can’t take it anymore.  
“Is that all? IS THAT ALL!? DO YOU THINK YOU’RE HURT? DO YOU THINK YOU’RE THE SADDEST PERSON ON THE EARTH NOW? WELL, YOU’RE WRONG IF YOU DO! IT’S ME! IT’S ME WHO KEPT ON PUSHING YOU TO BELIEVE ME, WHO KEPT ON GIVING YOU EVERYTHING EVEN IF YOU REFUSED! BUT WHAT CAN I DO! I LOVE YOU WONWOO AND YOU LOVED ME TOO THAT’S WHY YOU MARRIED ME! THAT’S WHY YOU’RE SUFFERING, IT’S BECAUSE OF ME. Everything-everything is my fault” Mingyu shouted finally letting his walls break down and his emotions flood. “It’s just hurts to know that you regretted marrying me, that you regretted loving me but don’t worry I made a promise that if I can’t have you back then I’m giving you up. And you know what, I’m finally giving up! Congratulations, now you can be with the “girl” you love.” He said pathetically. He heard Wonwoo talking but he already ended the line.

 

He wiped his tears and went to the toilet. He’s a mess, his eyes are red and puffy and his hair and clothes are dishevelled but he tried his best to look presentable. He had to continue his speech because he can’t fail the students who expected him to come. He just can’t afford to fail anyone anymore so he closed his eyes and hoped that it would go well.

 

“Let’s all clap for Doctor Mingyu Kim” It is Mingyu’s cue to get on the stage so he shyly smiled and walked into the podium.

“Hey! How are you doing I’m Kim Mingyu” he said awkwardly which earned him a laugh from the students.

“Forgive me but it’s my first time doing this. First of all congratulations to all of you!” He smiled and clapped his hands.

“I know that a lot of you are curious on how I became successful but I’m telling you my journey wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies. They say that I’m the best doctor because I’ve never let my patient’s life in danger but no, you’re wrong. I couldn’t heal the person dearest to my heart, my parents died in an accident when I was young and my husband, my husband got into a car accident just 5 months ago and he had amnesia. And until now he couldn’t remember me and I feel pathetic. I became a doctor to prevent what happened to my parents again but I couldn’t and I feel useless. Today, he called me for the first time and it made me happy but my happiness was short lived because he was angry. I lied to him and didn’t told him that we’re married which prevented him from being together with the girl he loves. Hey don’t give me that pitiful look! Do you think that I would be standing here if I feel pitiful? No right! And I believe that that’s the sole key to success, not only hard work but strong-mindedness too. My best friend hates my stubbornness and resolve but he admires it too because after all that happened I’m still standing here. So, I want to congratulate you for your resolve after all you’re finally graduating! You withstood the stressful school days. That’s all, thank you very much” Mingyu wiped the tears that began to fall from his eyes and he tried to smile again. He then bowed and hurriedly left the stage, he won’t be able to keep himself from breaking down again so he drove straight to his apartment.

When he woke up he opened some of the boxes to find something, there’s no more turning back now that he’s made up his mind, he’s stubborn after all.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo’s sleep was interrupted by his doorbell ringing, who could be visiting him this early in the morning. When he opened the door he saw a box lying on his door mat. 

“What could this be?” he said talking to himself. He carefully scanned it and saw his name written on it but it has no return address. Weird he thought. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I do” Wonwoo couldn’t help but tear up, inside the box was an annulment paper which only needs his signature and his wedding video which he’s currently watching right now. 

Mingyu and him looked so happy as they said their vows to each other. How can he forget something like this? How can he regret marrying Mingyu? Mingyu looked so happy in the video unlike the times he’s seen him after the accident. The handsome man has dark circles under his eyes which is lacking of its sparkle. 

“You’re such and idiot Wonwoo!!” he said slapping himself. He was about to stand up when he felt dizzy and his vision faded into black. 

 

It has been a week after his phone call with Wonwoo and although Mingyu looks fine he’s still hurting from the inside. He was driving on his way home when he suddenly thought of buying a banana and it’s the reason why he’s holding a banana like a gun inside his house. When he came home. Although the doors are locked the lights were all open and there’s a pair of shoes inside his house. 

“Hello? Who’s there show you’re self!” Mingyu yelled.

“You know a banana gun wouldn’t scare a thief right Babo-Gyu?” A familiar deep voice said beside Wonwoo which startled Mingyu.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked when he turned around abruptly.

“Surprise!” Wonwoo said smiling softly 

“How- how did you find me? Why are you here?” He said walking closer to Wonwoo.

“Well, a certain speech went viral and I think a re-marriage here in Canada wouldn’t be bad, ostrich legs” Wonwoo shrugged and removed the banana off of Mingyu’s hand.

“Wha—wait! Ostrich legs!? YOU CALLED ME OSTRICH LEGS!? YOU REMEMBER ME!” Mingyu exclaimed a bit too gleefully. He tightly hugged Wonwoo and twirled him around.

“I do remember you but some are still hazy. Our wedding video helped a lot, you should have showed that to me sooner idiot!” Wonwoo said with a smile. Finally the twinkle in Mingyu’s eyes are back, It’s now his turn to repair their relationship and he’s sure that it would be a lot easier now that he’s gaining back his memories.

________________________________________

“Mingyu! Your child’s crying go get him!” Wonwoo said trying to wake his husband up.

“Hmmm! Jisung’s your child too you know!” Mingyu said grumpily.

“I perfectly know it! I carried him for nine months now it’s your turn babo-Gyu!” Wonwoo smiled contentedly as he watches his half-naked husband comfort their 4 month old son.  
He kept on wondering why he ever regretted marring Mingyu when he’s all he could ask for.


End file.
